boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Salatovnik/Diary of Rifleman PART ONE
I want to present you, my new blog, The Diary of Rifleman describing an unnamed´s rifleman life... 21.7.2016 ENTRY ONE Today we have been attacking a village of Hamerman It was some fight, but we did it after we freed villagers they offered us some Power Stones and sayed that we need them to create some statues, we have been telling this to Commander. He was suprised. He said that we must create some building named Sculptor and talk to some Villagers about to give us one man that is good at creating these statues. So we have been boating to the village when sudenly, we saw Hammerman´s Fleet and MegaCrab rolling on base! We had no choice we fallen back and keep waiting on them. When the first barrages feel down we have been asleep and dont knew where are our rifles! Zookas were sleeping so we picked up bazokas and trying to shot the MegaCrab with them. After 5 minutes he was about to retreat. He destroyed our defences! We must repaired it then the Commander come to us and sayed only two words ´´Good Work´´ 22.7.2016 ENTRY TWO Another boring fight. But today 15 of us died, Some Villagers joined us. Rokies, they dont knew what we have been up to, we have planned attack on Hammerman´s HQ with some kind of machine gun named after the name how much troops it slayed i dont know the name correctly but i think it was some ´´MG 9000´´? Dont know . . . Theyre calling me maybe something important i will return later . . . Sucesfull attack! we destroyed our first Hammerman´s HQ! We had big party at our HQ! I really enjoyed that but some drunk heavies destroyed the tactical map and ruined the party. Then we split up to our residences. Everybody was angry on them and tried to get in their residence but they was locked, we heard some Hammerman radio transmission from it. 23.7.2016 ENTRY THIRD That Heavies who destroyed the party were Blackguard spies! We must killed them. But too late they stolen 1 Landing Craft and escaped. Command sayed we must go to Blackguard Mainland and kill the Commander of Blackguard we set up with other allies from Command and attacked them! We have been destroying Core after Core. But then entry to the Command of Blackguard with 3 Power Cores and 50 MMG 9000´s it was looking unwinable, but from some reason our tanks have showed up and destroyed the Power Cores the MMG´s were without energy so we easily destroyed them! Then we got into the Base. Some resistance was there but then a big kind of machinery swarmed at us we escaped but we captured those spy Heavies! At least we have got something, we have been asking them why they spied at us and what was that king of machinery that have swarmed at us...They sayed only this ´´We dont know what was that and free us or we will kill you!´´ we hidden them to vault as ransoms i had to patrol over them. They have been discussing about how to escape and tried to knock me down i shot them into leg and one of them sayed ´´If the time comes we will kill you all!´´ I replied ´´Well, only in your dreams, I can shot you right here and now!´´ Second Heavy said ´´Rebel scum! How dare you even talk like this about powerful Blackguard?´´ I have beaten him up and he was stunned...Peace at last I dont know what happened later i felt asleep because I have was really tired when i wake up in morning, I have been looking over these Heavies they wasnt there! When I walked up to HQ Commander was hold as ransom by these captured Heavies! I must did something but they had the MG´s I escaped and asked our new Cryoners if they can freeze them two of them came with me freezed them and we freed Commander. 24.7.2016 ENTRY FOURTH Supplies finnaly came! Me and Jack picked up some Steaks and Chips we have been broiling and singing some songs about us wining all battles because Blackguard were stupid and other things. But then, we heard gunfire from Machine Guns, Mercenary´s army had come! All of us hidden in HQ some stupid soldiers stayed outside and sayed ´´I will protect this base at all cost´´ when we were looking from the windows they were shot in head. Not everybody is smart...Enemy was almost at HQ but then I remembered ´´We have that prototype-manually controled Rocket Launcher back in the woods!´´ I and Jack were about to go there. One of them seen me, i was running to woods while i heard rockets i was moving back, Jack did it! He firen the rockets at enemy they retreated base was again free but enemy has left markable damage on base when we moved to our residences mine was destroyed, Jack´s too and my BBQ was shot from Side to Side! I have been going to sleep in HQ because my home was destroyed 25.7.2016 ENTRY FIFTH Hammerman himself visited our base and tried to bribed us, we refused and he left saying ´´Hope we will defeat you soon, punies´´. Then we have been about to attack on Mainland, they have been ready for us, I have seen Blackguard Commander on the top of their base! But I had no time to see him because we have must destroy the defences. After 3 hours with lots of casulties we have returned, and a surprise was on us! We finnaly had docks made from stone and HQ had new iron roof! Commander was little disapointed when he seen how many of us died back there. Our radar discovered new areas so we have new chances to attack. And when we were in Mainland we have lost resource base and downloaded some data from Blackguard 26.7.2016 ENTRY SIX Dr. T has landed next to our base! We have been destroying him when his base got updated even when we destroyed his HQ. Our Scientist have researched it and they sayed that he has some device that can upgrade and train new defences plus Hammerman´s fleet was on us, but we easily sinked his Gunboat but then we realized. Terror has that resurecting device and new Gunboat was on water even better! When his enslaved Warriors been attacking us some of them have been attacking others they have not betrayed us! I still dont trust them, I have never trusted them. And even when they helped me as backup I have not trusted them. When we were taking a break at back of HQ we have again heard Hammerman saying something to Commander, that was very weird because when we got here no one was there. And our Gunboat was missing! We have found new location on radar where Commander could be, next Hammerman´s HQ 27.7.2016 ENTRY SEVEN We had to attack on that HQ but without Commander we cant leave the base alone! We have send some undercover Medics....After half hour they have returned without Commander saying that he wasnt there! The only place where he could be was Dead End of Mainland. Nobody wanted to do it, but we needed to save Commander at all costs! We have been telling this to Command they have send us everything they have got. Even some Task Forces have joined to the battle, when we were attacking it was from first sucesful But then we have been lossing, We have finally seen the Commander in the Blackguard base when he was being tortured on chair almost to death. We must freed him but with that high security we had no chance against them when suddenly our team has been bombing the base! They have destroyed main and only exit!